utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ayaponzu＊
, ilust. Yache (やちぇ) |Tytuł1 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość1 = あやぽんず＊ (Ayaponzu＊) |Tytuł2 = |Zawartość2 = |Tytuł4 = Płeć |Zawartość4 = Kobieta |Tytuł5 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość5 = 11 stycznia Blog |Tytuł6 = Status |Zawartość6 = Aktywny |Tytuł7 = Lata działalności |Zawartość7 = 2010 - do dziś |Tytuł8 = Strony na NND |Zawartość8 = Strona Użytkownika MyList Community }} Ayaponzu＊ (あやぽんず＊) to utaite z silnym i energicznym głosem. Jak widać w coverze "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" , potrafi również śpiewać wyższym, uroczym i czystym głosem, ale wychodzi jej też śpiewając głębszym. Ayaponzu＊ zaczęła dodawać covery na NND w późnym 2010, jej pierwszym coverem było "1925" , które osiągnęło 21 tysięcy wyświetleń. Jej najpopularniejszy cover to "Kisaragi Attention" , który ma ponad 145 tysięcy wyświetleń i 6 tysięcy Mylist od lipca 2012. Projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2010.12.28) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.22) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.02.28) # "Gekokujou (Kan)" feat. Ayaponzu＊ i Emukun (2011.03.22) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (It's a Liar's World) (2011.06.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.10) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.08.31) # "Garakuta Shoujo" (Rubbish Girl) (2011.10.10) # "Hello,Worker" (2011.11.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ali, yu-k@, Nata, Shuiro i Matsushita (2011.12.02) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (Secret After School) feat. Ayaponzu＊, Machi, Yuuame, Matsushita, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai, Shairu i eclair (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" (2011.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.12.29) # "Rin-chan Nau" feat. Matsushita i Ayaponzu＊ (2012.01.06) # "te-yut-te" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.01.11) (Private) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2012.01.19) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.25) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Ayaponzu＊ i yu-k@ (2012.03.09) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu i Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.14) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.28) # "Mushroom Mother" (2012.05.26) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Koi no Orchestra" (Nazo no Kanojo X OP) (2012.06.09) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko san OP) (collab) (2012.06.09) # "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" (Medaka Box ED) (2012.06.09) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.21) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.01) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.05) # "too Cute!" -Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) # "too Cute!" -No Auto-tune ver.- (2012.08.08) (Tylko Community) # "Dreamer" (TARI TARI OP) (2012.09.08) # "Unite" (Accel World ED) (2012.09.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Ayaponzu＊ i Bronze Arm Drive (2012.11.16) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, 一(Ninomae), RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.26) # "GOLD" feat. Akuwaa, Ayaponzu＊, Omaru, Orihime, Kanii, kalon., Kurokun, Keto, Shuiro, Sekando, Dakuten（゛）, TKTR, Torisan, masaki, Muta i yu-k@ (2013.02.10) # "Valentine Kiss" (Kokushou Sayuri song) feat. Ali, Ayaponzu＊, Meeko, and show you (2013.02.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.02.28) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Ayaponzu＊ i Yuikonnu (2013.03.30) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.04.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.20) # "Uchouten Vivace" (Ecstatic Vivace) (2013.06.29) # "Otsukimi Rehearsal" (2013.07.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.12) # "Sing a Song" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Nayugorou, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Wataame, EVO+, HanyCham★ i Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.09.29) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (2013.10.18) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Koshitantan" feat. Ayaponzu＊, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Au i Sana (2013.11.30) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.12) # "Children Record" (2014.01.11) # "Notebook" (2014.01.21) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Ayaponzu＊ i Yuikonnu (2014.02.22) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Yuaru, Ayaponzu＊ i Maruguri (2014.03.11) # "Setsuna Trip" (2014.03.22) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2014.04.10) # "daze" (2014.04.15) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali i Vivienne (2014.04.18) }} Dyskografia |track1title = Jinsei Reset Button |track1lyricist = kemu |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Garakuta Shoujo |track3lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track4lyricist = Mikito-P |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Junjou Skirt |track5info = -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = Swi |track6title = Hitorinbo Envy |track6lyricist = koyori |track6composer = koyori |track6arranger = koyori |track7title = Kakushigoto |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = Mafumafu |track8title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track8info = (Ayaponzu＊, Yuikonnu) |track8lyricist = Mikito-P |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9lyricist = Kurousa-P |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = KurousaP |track10title = Haiboku no Shounen |track10lyricist = kemu |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = kemu }} Galeria Ilust. Kou |AyaponzuMaji.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ w "Maji LOVE 1000%" ilust. Shigureui (しぐれうい) |AyaponzuMatryoshka.PNG|Ayaponzu＊ w "Matryoshka" ilust. Keiji (けいぢ) |ayaponzuohana.png|Ayaponzu＊ w coverze "Ohana Batake ni Tsuretette" |Pon sing a song 37830318.png|Ayaponzu＊ w coverze "Sing a Song" ilust. Omu (おむ) |Ayaponzu teyutte.png|Ayaponzu＊ w coverze (prywatnym) "te-yut-te" |Ayapon twit bg.png|Ayaponzu＊ na tle na Twitterze ilust. AREN |Flowery girls ayapon.png|Ayaponzu＊ w Flowery Girls |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|Od lewej do prawej: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne i EVO+ w coverze "Kimi ga Iru" ilust. Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) }} Ciekawostki *Lubi mleczną herbatę, AKB Mayuyu, kawę, życie, chodzenie i żółwie, za to nie lubi insektów i deszczu. *Twierdzi, że ma fetysz do nosów. *Jest szczęśliwa, gdy je. Linki * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community Przypisy Kategoria:KobietyKategoria:KobietyNNDKategoria:SpisKategoria:UtaiteKategoria:NicoNico Douga